A Fork in the Road
by Shori23
Summary: Sans has to make a very life-changing decision... what will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Dust.

All that was left of the ones I loved was dust. For what felt like the thousandth time – even though it wasn't – I was standing in judgment hall, waiting for them to arrive. That human – no, that DEMON kept killing everyone I knew and loved.

Over.

And over.

And over again.

As if they thought that the lives they took were all just a toy they could play with endlessly, with no consequences. Each time they reset, their little "toys" reset as well. And I was just another toy to them. I was just another pawn to move.

And I couldn't do anything about it.

Or could I?

Could I break their cycle? Could I end this if I changed my actions? What would happen if – I stopped myself. No, if I manipulated these anomalies, I would be no better than them. But at the same time, I could possibly end everyone's suffering. They would no longer have their lives reset. They could finally rest in peace, happily. And me? I would learn to live without them.

The human was taking longer than before, I could tell. Most likely gathering supplies. I always hated it when they took long. Such a meaningless task, gathering supplies. They had learned my movements, my attacks. They now easily dodge my assault, so why even take the time to get supplies? Or were they just torturing another poor soul? My rage increased as I remembered the smile on their face as they killed – no, SLAUGHTERED Papyrus. He was the only reason I kept going from day to day. And now? Now… he's gone. Taken by that stupid human who fell to the underground.

That finalized my decision. I was NOT going to let that THING get past me. I was not going to let them succeed. I had been idle long enough. It was time to give them what they deserved – JUDGMENT.

I heard their footsteps in the hall…

"It's a beautiful day outside… But I don't care about that. And neither do you. So why don't we get this show on the road, shall we?"

"CHARA?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

"CHARA?"

They stared at me a moment, seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" They chuckled, but it seemed forced. What was their angle? Were they breaking? No, they wouldn't snap so easily. It was most likely a façade to lure me into a false sense of security. I won't fall for that, not again. I glared at them.

"You know exactly what you did, and I hope you feel your sins crawling on your back for what you have done countless times." I growled.

"And what exactly did I do wrong Sans? Steal some monster candy? Not pay my tab? KILL YOUR BROTHER AND EVERYONE YOU KNOW AND LOVE?" They laughed hysterically, tears gleaming in their black and red eyes. I had just about enough of them and their stupid flaunting.

"Shut your mouth."

"Oh, what was that? Somebody's getting a little cocky now aren-"I slammed their body into the nearest pillar.

"I am done with all of this. Your crappy little games will get you no farther, you little DEMON! YOU SPAWN OF SATAN! YOU DESERVE NOTHING MORE THAN GREAF, AND SO HELP ME ASGORE IF YOU EVEN TRY TO GET PAST ME I WILL SHOW YOU THE MERCY YOU SHOWED EVERYONE ELSE!" Bones shot through their arms, blood painting their shirt.

"Well, if that's how you want to play your turn, then so be it." Tearing one of their arms off, they lunged and swiped at my eye, missing by only an inch. Turning their heart blue, I ripped the other arm off, watching as they laughed in their agony. What the hell was wrong with them?

"I'll kill you again, just like all the other times. Or maybe I should torture you for a little while first. OH THE CHOICES THE CHOICES!" They jumped at me, biting my coat. Another miss.

A single bone sliced their left leg off. "Oh no," they slurred "Don't worry, I am all right now!" they joked. I stared at them, laughing manically as they slowly bled to death. The twinkle in their eye never faded, but their heart significantly dropped in DT. What just happened?

"It was fun, this time around. Much more interesting, don't you think? I can't wait for next time, but I'll be more prepared." They grinned as everything went to black.

"Trust me," I murmured so they couldn't hear me, "Next time will be more interesting than you'll expect."

"Demon."


End file.
